


Good Morning Sunshine

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Mpreg, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur nudged at Merlin impatiently with one foot, but all Merlin did was press his lips to Arthur's neck again and again and again.</p><p>Arthur closed his eyes, letting out a low moan of both frustration and desire. "Merlin, if you tease me any damn more you'll be the one carrying this baby for the last two months," he threatened.</p><p>Merlin and Gwaine had been careful with him since he'd fallen pregnant, especially now when he was getting huge. Sometimes Arthur complained about it, but other times it was exactly what he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Day #18- Morning Lazy Sex

It wasn’t very often that all three of them got to sleep in. Either Merlin had to rise at the crack of dawn for some god forsaken interview with another country to promote his new book, or Gwaine had to go on a run or attend an early morning training session. Sometimes even Arthur rose before the other two, needing the bathroom _immediately_ or to satisfy some intense craving. A lot of Arthur’s cravings were normal, although there was that time he’d been desperate for pickles slathered in raspberry jam. Now _that_ was weird.

Arthur was seven months pregnant by now. They had no idea of the sex of their baby, wanting it to be a surprise, although Morgana swore it was going to be a girl. And Morgana was always right about these things. They also had no idea which one of Merlin and Gwaine was the baby’s father, but they prefered not to know. They would wait until the child was born, and see who it took after. Then, they would make sure that the other one would be a biological parent to their next child.

Arthur being the one to carry their first child was entirely a coincidence. They’d stopped wearing condoms and using birth control months prior, all of them, no matter who they made love to. Arthur just happened to have been the most fertile. He had been absolutely miserable at first, constantly feeling nauseous and vomiting over and over. Of course, at first they just thought it was a stomach bug- none of them had thought it would be _Arthur_ that would fall pregnant first. The thought just seemed so outlandish.

Arthur, being Arthur, had been incredibly sulky when they’d found out. He was going to be so _big_ and _uncoordinated_ , he wouldn’t be able to do _any_ of the things he could normally do, he was so tired and so sore, why couldn’t it have been Merlin or Gwaine first… But after taking a little while to get used to the idea, he realised he was actually _happy_ to be the one carrying the baby. He felt almost special, in a way, to be the one to carry their first child. He hadn’t told Merlin and Gwaine that, and he knew he never would, because they would tease him to no end. He had often wondered whether they sensed it though, when they caught him rubbing his now massive belly and talking to the baby growing inside and then smiled indulgently at each other. Either that, or they just felt Arthur looked especially beautiful while he was pregnant.

 ***

Merlin and Gwaine woke long before Arthur that morning. He had been sleeping for far longer than he normally would, all his energy going into growing and nurturing their child. Most mornings, either one of Merlin and Gwaine, or sometimes even both of them, was long gone before Arthur woke up. This made their lazy sleep ins even more precious.

Gwaine reached out, brushing Arthur's bangs out of his eyes. "Don't wake him," Merlin chided.

"You know how Arthur is in the morning," said Gwaine. "You have to literally drag him our of bed to wake him up." Even as he spoke, he rested his hands on Arthur's belly, pressing his lips to it with adoration.

"You're even sappier than Arthur is, and _he's_ the pregnant one," Merlin laughed.

"That's because I'm willing to admit my sappiness," said Gwaine. "Arthur would deny it even with his last breath."

Merlin had his arms wrapped around Arthur from behind, the same position he'd fallen asleep in, and as such he felt Arthur stir. "I think Sleeping Beauty's waking up," he said, smiling at Gwaine over Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur let out a low moan, as his eyes flickered open and he looked around blearily. "Good morning to you, sunshine," said Gwaine. Looking down, he added, "And hello to you too."

"Gwaine, how many times do I have to tell you that saying good morning to my dick is neither cute nor funny?" Arthur muttered, scowling.

"Well, stop waking up with an erection every time you're not alone in bed and we won't have this problem," Gwaine retorted.

"I'm pregnant and my hormones are in overdrive. What do you expect?"

Merlin was silent, his hands moving over Arthur's body ever so slowly, as if trying to map out every contour and memorise exactly what they felt like. Arthur nudged at him impatiently with one foot, but all Merlin did was press his lips to Arthur's neck again and again and _again_.

Arthur closed his eyes, letting out a low moan of both frustration and desire. "Merlin, if you tease me any damn more _you'll_ be the one carrying this baby for the last two months," he threatened.

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible, Arthur," said Merlin, his hands coming to a rest on Arthur's hips. "You'd need magic for that."

"I'm sure you could figure it out," said Arthur. "This is getting bloody- _oh_!" Gwaine had taken Arthur's prick in hand, along with his own, and the sudden jolt of pleasure had caused Arthur to jerk into him.

"Patience is a virtue, Arthur," Merlin said conversationally. He had a bottle of lube in his hand. "Do you want me to...?"

"Oh, for fucks sake Merlin, of course I do," Arthur whined, pushing forward into Gwaine's hand.

Merlin's movements were languid and oh so gentle, but for Arthur, who was still waking up under the haze of arousal, it was exactly what he needed. Merlin and Gwaine had been careful with him since he'd fallen pregnant, especially now when he was getting huge. Sometimes Arthur complained about it, but other times it was exactly what he needed.

Like right now.

“ _Merlin, Gwaine, oh-”_ Arthur gasped out, as his muscles clenched around Merlin and he spent himself onto Gwaine’s hand. He was caught in a daze, then, feeling without really _being there_ as Gwaine came and then Merlin, his come leaking out of Arthur and onto the sheets.

The near constant need dulled within him, at least for now, Arthur rolled over onto his back. “I miss lying on my stomach,” he sighed.

“I don’t miss you doing that,” said Merlin. “You stretch your arms out and hit me in the face, even when Gwaine is lying in between us.”

“He does that a lot, doesn’t he?” Gwaine agreed, as both he and Merlin snuggled in next to Arthur. “Do any of us have anywhere to be?”

“Nope,” said Merlin happily.

“I’m having lunch with Morgana and Gwen, but that’s not for hours,” Arthur answered.

“Good. Because we’re not going to be moving from this bed for a while.”

They may have been rare, but they loved lazy days like this.


End file.
